De Hermana a Amante
by Angel of the Marauders
Summary: El amor entre hermanos no solo puede ser amor familiar. Y menos si los hermanos son tan irresistible el uno para el otro. Descubran como se pasa de un amor de hermanos a uno de amantes, con estos dos chicos. LEMMON-Incesto


De Hermana a amante en un solo paso

_**De Hermana a amante en un solo paso**_

Era una noche más de ese caluroso verano. Hacía mucho que no conseguía conciliar el sueño, pensando en aquella persona que era dueña de mi ser, y ahora me encontraba allí, durmiendo en la cama adyacente a la de ella.

Una pequeña luz tenue de luna iluminaba el cuarto, y la iluminaba a ella, con sus cabellos rojo fuego, y sus ojos verde esmeralda que ahora se encontraban plácidamente cerrados.

Me acerqué a su cama a gatas, y quede frente a su cara. Sentía su controlada respiración en mi cara. Le aparté unos cuantos mechones rebeldes de la cara. Se movió y quité mi mano apresuradamente.

No soportaba verla en los brazos de mi mejor amigo, ver como él se apropiaba de sus labios. Pero al mismo tiempo, me odiaba por amarla, y por engañar, aunque sea de forma indirecta, a mi novia... Mis pensamientos fueron cortados, cuando note que me observaba con esos hermosos ojos. Atiné a regresar a mi cama, cuando me tomó por el brazo.

-Acuéstate conmigo...- Dijo la pelirroja en un tono muy suave.

-No puedo...

-Si que puedes. Me hago a un lado, y te acuestas...- Ya su tono no era suave, era más bien de súplica.

-No. No es que no puedo... Es que... No debo...- "Dios si que me gustaría ir" Ya estaba muy acongojado.

-Vamos... Como cuando éramos niños...-Al ver que él no cambiaba su postura- O al menos hasta que me duerma...

Ya no pude poner más excusa. Me moría de gana de dormir junto a ella. Finalmente, me acosté a su lado, al mismo tiempo que ella pasaba un brazo sobre mi abrazándome.

Volví a sentir su respiración, pero esta vez en mi cuello, ya que había puesto su cabeza muy cerca de la mía. Ya no quería desear nada por ella. Lentamente, caí, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, dormido. Sin embargo, el sueño no duró mucho. Me desperté y la miré. Seguía dormida, pero su respiración no era controlada, sudaba mucho, y cada tanto gemía. ¿Quién era el que la ponía así en sueños? ¿Quién se apoderaba de ella cada noche? Me estaba volviendo loco. El sonido de la brisa esa noche de verano... el tic-tac del reloj... su respiración agitada... y sus gemidos... No sabía que hacer. Quería ser YO el dueño de sus sueños, de sus labios, de todo su ser. Le puse una mano en la frente y la acaricié lentamente. Ella, poco a poco, volvía a la normalidad. La miré de reojo. Ya estaba de nuevo durmiendo tan tranquila. Me di la vuelta para quedar frente a su rostro, y me acerqué lentamente. Apoyé mis labios sobre ella dándole un beso. Fue un beso tímido en un principio, y sobre todo prohibido.

Me separé rápidamente. Había sido un error, sólo un desliz. Volví a mi cama, y cerré los ojos para volver a dormir.

Sentí que mi cama se hundía de costado, de nuevo sus latidos, y que me besaba. No quería despertar sabía que solo era un sueño, como todas las noches. Sin embargo, lo hice. Miré hacia mi lado y allí estaba ella tan linda como siempre, besándome la comisura de los labios. No lo podía creer. Giré la cara para besarla de frente. Fue un beso tímido en primera instancia. Tímido y prohibido. Pero luego se soltó y fue muy apasionado. Nos olvidamos que éramos hermanos.

Me acosté sobre ella, aún besándola. Quería seguir y ser su profanador. Exploré cada centímetro de su boca, y bajé por su cuello dejándole marcado. Quería seguir bajando, pero su remera no me lo permitía. Observé sus ojos verdes, con la intención de interrogar si me permitía seguir. Noté que si accedía ya que volvió a besarme con pasión. Le quité la prenda y continué mi recorrido, parando en aquellos puntos exactos donde ella se estremecía. Sabía que como me estaba poniendo yo, y como se excitaba ella. Le saqué más prendas y me quité los pantalones que tenía puestos. Escuché un leve gemido, y subí a su oreja donde le di un pequeño mordisco, al momento que ella me acariciaba la espalda.

-Ya Ron... no me hagas esto... por favor...-Suplicando.- No me hagas desearte... y no pares, podes seguir... -Al escuchar esto, bajé por su cuello nuevamente, dejando un pequeño rastro de saliva en el, y notando como ella llegaba al punto máximo de placer.

- ¿Era yo el dueño de tus sueños esta noche?- Haciéndole eterna la espera.

-¡Si! ¡Siempre fuiste vos! Nunca podría desear a Harry, como lo hago contigo...-Me miró y se estremeció aún mas debido a que jugaba en su vientre.-Por favor... no me hagas más esto.

Sonreí ante su súplica, y accedí a continuar. Entré en ella, pero fue lentamente. No quería lastimarla, era algo muy frágil para mi. Sin embargo, me dejé llevar y me movía ágilmente y ferozmente. La miré por millonésima vez en esa noche, y allí se encontraba, con su cara angelical. Pero no todo estaba bien, seguí mirándola, mientras aún "jugaba", y noté como se aferraba fuerte a las sábanas y cerraba los ojos como si no quisiera ver. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Estaba lastimando a mi hermanita... La estaba profanando... La estaba obligando a dejar lo que le quedaba de su niñez... Le había dejado marcas exteriores, y estaba a punto de dejárselas interiormente también... Lentamente aminoré mi juego, y vi como me miraba. No estaba agradecida. Parecía que estaba triste. Se dio la vuelta quedando sobre mi, y continuó el juego. Gemíamos juntos, y ella gritaba mi nombre. Finalizó todo cuando terminé de dejar rastros en ella. Se quedó un rato sobre mí, y luego cayó profundamente dormida a mi lado, apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho. Enrede mis dedos en su pelo, hasta que me quedé dormido. A partir de esa noche, ya nada volvería a ser lo mismo, aunque mañana debíamos volver a fingir con nuestras parejas. Ella con Harry, y yo con Hermi. Pero, al mirarnos a los ojos, siempre recordaríamos aquella noche... Porque ya no iba a ser mi hermanita... Ginny pasó de ser mi hermana a ser mi amante.


End file.
